List of Marvel Comics characters: L
La Lunatica Lacuna Lady Bullseye Lady Deathstrike Lady Dorma Lady Grey Lady Lark Lady Lark (Linda Lewis), later named Skylark, is a character in the Marvel Comics series Squadron Supreme and hails from Earth-712. She first appeared in Avengers #85 (February 1971), and was created by Roy Thomas and John Buscema. She is based on Black Canary and later on Hawkgirl in DC Comics. Linda Lewis was a singer before an enemy of the Squadron Supreme, Doctor Decibel, surgically implanted synthetic vocal cords into her throat, giving her the ability to generate a "sonic cry" which could incapacitate opponents. A reluctant hero at best, Linda often wished to return to her singing career. She often partnered in crime-fighting, and later romantically, with the character Golden Archer (mirroring the relationship between the modern Black Canary and Green Arrow); however, she refused his marriage proposal. The Archer then used a mind-altering device to literally change her mind, but this had the unintended side effect of altering her personality to an air-headed, vapid persona that put her feelings for the Archer above all other priorities. This led to the two of them leaving the Squadron Supreme for a time. When the Archer died under his later identity of the Black Archer, Lady Lark seemed to slowly shake off the effects of the mental modification, and returned to active status with the Squadron. Feeling she needed to increase her abilities to stand beside teammates that she perceived as more powerful, she began using the artificial wings that once belonged to deceased teammate Blue Eagle to gain the power of flight, and renamed herself Skylark. With this new ability came greater confidence, and Skylark became far more aggressive in combat than she had been as Lady Lark. When returning to her native dimension with the team, she is injured and remanded to hospital care. An alternate version of Lady Lark appears in the Supreme Power: Hyperion mini-series. Lady Lotus Lady Mastermind Lady Octopus Lady Hellbender Lady Hellbender was created by Greg Pak and Frank Cho and first appeared in Totally Awesome Hulk #1. Lady Hellbender was a warrior from the planet Seknarf Nine, who, along with her two minions, Gnasher and Gasher, collected different monsters in order to bring them to the sanctuary on her planet. As a child named Marguerite, she lived along with her father and pet monster in poverty. This resulted in her father ruthlessly sacrificing their pet to battle arena in order to get more money. For this reason, she decided to gather every monster in order to keep them safe.Venom Annual Vol. 2 #1. Marvel Comics She arrived on Earth in order to capture Fin Fang Foom and had her minions capture the monster, but they were defeated by She-Hulk, Miles Morales and Amadeus Cho. Lady Hellbender then clarified her motives, ending the fight and she offered to take the monsters that Amadeus had captured.Totally Awesome Hulk #1-2. Marvel Comics However, when Amadeus defeated Fin Fang Foom, Lady Hellbender decided to capture him, since she fought that Amadeus was the strongest monster on Earth.Totally Awesome Hulk #3. Marvel Comics Amadeus' allies tried to save him, but Lady Hellbender released all of the monsters she had on her ship, as she prepared to leave Earth. Amadeus freed himself and defeated the monsters and then Lady Hellbender accepted Amadeus' objecton to come with her and left.Totally Awesome Hulk #4. Marvel Comics She was next seen in Monsters Unleashed, where she was hired by the New Intelligencia to capture Kid Kaiju, in which she successed.Monsters Unleashed Vol. 3 #2. Marvel Comics Lamprey Steven Lang Lascivious Lasher Lasher is the name used by a symbiote in Marvel Comics. The symbiote, created by David Michelinie and Ron Lim, first appeared in Venom: Lethal Protector #4 (May 1993), and was named in Carnage, U.S.A. #2 (March 2012).Stuart Vandal. ComixFan Forum – "Things people keep getting wrong", p. 5, http://www.comixfan.net/ X-World Comics Presents . . . Comixfan, the #1 Online Comics Resource! October 13, 2011. Accessed November 24, 2011. The Lasher symbiote is one of five symbiote "children" forcefully spawned from the Venom symbiote alongside four other symbiotes (Riot, Agony, Phage and Scream). Lasher's first host was Ramon Hernandez, a mercenary hired by Carlton Drake's Life Foundation in San Francisco. Ramon bonded with the Lasher symbiote in conjunction to Scream (Donna Diego), Agony (Leslie Gesneria), Riot (Trevor Cole) and Phage (Carl Mach). Lasher and his four symbiote "siblings" are defeated by Spider-Man and Venom.Venom: Lethal Protector #1-5 The symbiotes "siblings" later kidnap Eddie Brock out of prison in an attempt to communicate with their alien symbiotes in Chicago. When Eddie refused to aid, Ramon was killed with a sonic knife after Leslie, Carl and Trevor by Scream having snapped from Donna's schizophrenia and the Scream symbiote's influence.Venom: Separation Anxiety #1-4 The Lasher symbiote later merged with three other symbiotes (Riot, Phage and Agony) into the Hybrid symbiote,Venom: Along Came a Spider #1 until a military group later separated the four symbiotes for the U.S. Government. Lasher's second host was Marcus Simms, a Lieutenant assigned the Lasher symbiote within the Mercury Team special force. When Carnage is loose in Colorado, Marcus trained with the Lasher symbiote for months in specific tasks alongside Riot (Howard Odgen), Phage (Rico Axelson) and Agony (James Murphy).Carnage, U.S.A. #2-5 Unfortunately, Marcus and his teammates were later killed by Carnage in their secret base.Deadpool vs. Carnage #3 However, the Lasher symbiote (and the other three symbiotes) bonded to Deadpool to fight Carnage, and then bonded with Mercury Team's dog after the fight.Deadpool vs. Carnage #4 During "Absolute Carnage", the dog infected symbiote came across a crying girl, Sadie, whose parents keep fighting. She grows fond of the dog and after telling it her family problems has, inviting the dog inside her house. While calling for her brother Billy to see the dog, the Knull-possessed symbiotes erupt from the dog as Agony and Riot take over Sadie's parents. Horrified, the kids try to escape but Phage bonds to Billy and taunt her that they are realizing her wish and eventually Sadie is bonded to Lasher. The family then decide to go to New York and help Carnage's quest.Absolute Carnage: Separation Anxiety #1. Marvel Comics ; In other media * Lasher (Ramon Hernandez) appeared as a boss character in Spider-Man and Venom: Separation Anxiety. * The Lasher symbiote appears as an alternate design for Hybrid (Scott Washington) in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. * Lasher (Ramon Hernandez) appears as a playable character in Spider-Man Unlimited. Petra Laskov Petra LaskovUltimate Avengers #5 is a female Syrian mutant appearing exclusively in the Marvel Comics' Ultimate Universe. The character, created by Mark Millar and Brian Hitch, first appears as the supervillain Swarm in Ultimates 2 #9 (January 2006),Ultimates 2 #9 and later as the superhero Red-Wasp in Ultimate Comics: Avengers #3 (December 2009).Ultimate Comics: Avengers #3 As Swarm, Petra is a member of the supervillain Liberators group that invades the United States to kill many in order to put a stop to perceived American aggression. During a showdown with the Ultimates, Laskov is apparently killed after being stomped by the giant-sized Janet Pym.Ultimates 2 #12 However, she is later rebuilt as the Red-Wasp. Petra serves as a member of the Avengers led by Nick Fury and Gregory Stark. The character's past is also revealed: she was the wife of Georgian activist Nikolai Laskov, and the couple together had a child. The couple's child is held at gunpoint, forcing Petra to kill her husband to save her own child. She does so, only for Petra's child to be killed anyway, and then Petra was raped by thugs. When the Avengers fight the Red Skull, she is tormented until Captain America and Hawkeye save the team. Afterwards, Petra (disguised as a nurse) shoots her family's executioner in the head in a hospital.Ultimate Avengers #6 During a fight with vampires, Petra confides with ex-teammate Perun that's also added to the Avengers.Ultimate Comics: Avengers 3 #5 She continues to serve with the Avengers. As the inhuman-esque Swarm, Laskov has powers to control insects (albeit fully corporeal) with Margali Szardos's similar features of grey skin and horns. As the human-looking Red-Wasp, Petra is an aggressive variation of the Wasp. Laufey Laughing Mask The Laughing Mask (Dennis Burton) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character is a Timely Comics Golden Age superhero which appeared in Daring Mystery Comics #2, 1941, and reappeared in The Twelve.Mystery Men's Dozen: Brevoort Talks "The Twelve", July 26, 2007, Comic Book Resources12 Days of the Twelve: The Laughing Mask, August 10, 2007, Newsarama He was a deputy district attorney who took to murdering criminals in the vein of Marvel's later The Punisher, although the Laughing Mask used a phosphorescent mask to scare his victims prior to the kill. His one Golden Age story was reprinted in The Twelve #0. For unknown reasons he became The Purple Mask (Daring Mystery Comics #3,4) and was the cover feature on Daring Mystery Comics #3. The first Purple Mask story was reprinted in Daring Mystery 70th Anniversary Special. Michael J. Vasallo identifies The Falcon (appearing in Daring Mystery Comics #5-6) as a revamp of The Purple Mask.Marvel Masterworks: Daring Mystery Comics Vol. 2 Introduction That character was also a deputy district attorney, but his name was Carl Burgess and was, in terms of continuity, a distinct character. The Falcon appeared on the cover of Daring Mystery Comics #5. The Falcon did not kills his foes per se, but he allowed them to be killed by their own actions. Morgan le Fay Leader Leap-Frog Vincent Patilio Buford Lange Leather Boy Leather Boy (Gene Lorrene) is a fictional villain in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Dan Slott and Paul Pelletier, first appeared in G.L.A. #1 (June 2005). Gene Lorrene is a BDSM obsessed individual who answered an ad left in the paper by Mister Immortal to join his team the Great Lakes Avengers as Leather Boy. When they discovered that he did not have any superpowers (he misread the ad), he was immediately booted off the team.G.L.A. #1 Much later, Leather Boy, now donning a Doctor Doom-inspired version of his outfit, learned of Squirrel Girl's indoctrination into the team and set out to take revenge. He broke into their base and snapped Mister Immortal's neck, though clearly he did not die, and killed Squirrel Girl's companion Monkey Joe. However, he was immediately stopped by Big Bertha who had just returned from a modeling session, and was defeated by being sat on by her. The rest of the team returned home and interrogated him where he revealed that Doctor Doom had battled the Fantastic Four in Greenwich Village hence why he was wearing a Doom inspired costume, it had been "all the rage" in his area. Leather Boy was dropped off at the police station shortly afterwards.G.L.A. #3-4 Leather Boy got out, but Deadpool managed to catch him after the two somehow caused major destruction.Deadpool Vol. 3 #45 Leather Boy once again tried to take revenge on Squirrel Girl by kidnapping Tippy-Toe at a Deadpool cosplay contest she was hosting. The real Deadpool, who had at that point gained total sympathy for her, caught Leather Boy and proceeded to allow the local squirrels to take revenge for their fallen comrade.Gwenpool Holiday Special: Merry Mix Up Ganke Lee Ganke Lee NOTE: Ganke's surname is first issued in the narrative in Ultimate Comics: Spider Man vol. 2 #18. is a fictional supporting character in stories featuring Miles Morales, one of the characters to assume the Spider-Man mantle. The character, created by Brian Michael Bendis and Sara Pichelli, first appeared in Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol. 2 #2 (November 2011), which was published as part of Marvel Comics' Ultimate Marvel line of books, which are set in a universe and continuity separate from the "mainstream" Marvel Universe. Ganke is an Asian boy and Miles's classmate, best friend and confidant. After the accident behind Miles's superhuman abilities, Ganke is the first one with whom Miles shares this secret, and is the one who immediately suggests that Miles use these new powers to take up the Spider-Man mantle, following Peter Parker's much-publicized death. When Marvel Comics ended the Ultimate Marvel imprint with the 2015 "Secret Wars" storyline, in which the Marvel Universe was merged with other alternate universes (including the Ultimate Universe), Molecule Man's efforts transported Miles, Ganke and their respective families and friends to the mainstream universe.Secret Wars #9. Marvel Comics. Ganke befriends Danika Hart, a YouTuber obsessed with Spider-Man. He acts as a indirect source for Danika, but asks to be called "Ned" (a reference to the composite character that appears in the MCU) rather than use his real name.Bendis, Brian Michael (w), Bazaldua, Oscar (a). Spider-Man Vol. 2 #16 (2017). Marvel Comics.Davis, Grant (May 3, 2017). "'Spider-Man' Comics Feature Joke About Ned/Ganke Similarities". Heroic Hollywood. ; In other media * Ganke Lee has a non-voiced appearance in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse originally to be voiced by Peter Sohn, but the filmmakers ultimately decided to develop his storyline in future movies.Zahed, Ramin. (2018) Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse – The Art of the Movie (Hardcover). Titan Books. * The Marvel Cinematic Universe's depiction of Ned Leeds (portrayed by Jacob Batalon) has elements of Ganke Lee's character. Leech Ned Leeds Left Hand Left Hand (Diego Casseas) is a fictional supervillain from Marvel Comics. The character, created by Fabian Nicieza and Mark Bagley, first appeared in New Warriors #16 (October 1991). He is a member of the Folding Circle. Diego Casseas' wife was one of the brides of the Dragon's Breadth cult that Diego's military unit, the "Half-Fulls", encountered in Cambodia during the Vietnam war. The cult had been breeding superhumans for centuries, hoping to tap into the vast power of the Well of All Things, a mystic portal in an ancient temple. The Half-Fulls became part of this breeding program, each member fathering a child with a cult member. Diego's wife died and their daughter was left comatose after the fall of an elevator. Diego, having studied sorcery, stole his daughter's powers ten years later and became the Left Hand.New Warriors Volume 1 Issue #25 The Left Hand had the ability to access and manipulate the energy of the Darkforce dimension. He used this ability to project blasts of extreme concussive force (sufficient to kill a human being with little effort), and to teleport himself and others over long distances. Left-Winger Prudence Leighton Lei Kung Leir Harry Leland Leo Daniel Radford Male android Female android Ecliptic Thanos' Leo Leonus Leper Queen Letha Libra Gustav Brandt Android Thanos' Libra Lifeform Lifeguard Lightmaster Tommy Lightning Lightspeed Lilith Lilith Dracul Demon Lionheart Litterbug Live Wire Live Wire (Rance Preston) is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. He first appeared in Fantastic Four Annual #5 (November 1967), and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The character subsequently appears in Marvel Two-in-One #70 (December 1980), and then as a member of the Circus of Crime in Ghost Rider #72-73 (September–October 1982). Rance Preston was born in Houston, Texas. His weapon is an electrified lariat of which he is a master. He also has various skills that he learned working on a ranch as a cowboy, such as horseback riding. He was once an agent of the Psycho-Man.Fantastic Four Annual #5 (November 1967) Live Wire later teamed up with Shellshock, another former agent of the Psycho-Man.Marvel Two-in-One #70 (December 1980) Live Wire frees the Circus of Crime from a prison wagon on its way to the penitentiary, and he then joins the group. The group captures Power Man, but with the help of Black Goliath, Power Man defeats the Circus.Power Man #24-25 Live Wire also fights the original Ghost Rider as part of the Circus of Crime.Ghost Rider #72-73 (September–October 1982) While battling John Steele, Live Wire was apparently accidentally eaten by Princess Python's pet snake.Secret Avengers #29 Live Wire has an electrified cable that he uses as a lariat. Anyone ensnared by it suffers damage from the electricity. He wears insulated gloves and clothing that protects him from electricity. Living Brain Living Diamond The Living Diamond first appeared in X-Men #39 (December 1967), and was created by Roy Thomas and Werner Roth. The Living Diamond was a criminal whose latent mutations were activated by exposure to atomic radiation, which gave him flexible living diamond-like hands and telepathic and teleportational powers. After further exposure to radiation, his entire body took on the same diamond-like properties which increased his strength yet slowed him down.X-Men #40 Living Laser Living Lighting Living Monolith Living Tribunal Lizard Llan the Sorcerer Llyra Llyron Llyron is the son of Llyra, and was genetically accelerated in age by Llyra so that he might take the crown of Atlantis. His mother Llyra was a Lemurian/human hybrid and a foe of Namor. She decided to conceive a child with Namor and introduce him as a successor to the Atlantean throne. After discovering that Namor was sterile, Llyra instead seduced a human named Leon McKenzie to create Llyron. Leon's father Lawrence was Namor's half-brother via their father Leonard, thus making Leon Namor's nephew and by extension Llyron is Namor's great nephew. The Atlantean Council voted Namor off the throne, and declared Llyron to be his rightful heir. However, the sorceress Morgan le Fay raised Atlantis from the ocean floor, and in the resulting chaos Llyron left with a number of Atlantean refugees to find a new home. Llyron is named after his maternal grandfather Llyron who was Lemurian. His maternal grandmother was a human named Rhonda Morris. He has resurfaced in the Thunderbolts series, as the leader of Fathom Five, a militant Atlantean splinter group determined to destroy humanity. Llyron was defeated and nearly killed by The Radioactive Man. He escaped and returned to Atlantis, only to discover that he had radiation poisoning, and furthermore had spread the poisoning among the Atlantean population. Radioactive Man was able to reverse the poisoning.New Thunderbolts #6-9 Llyron has super-human strength, agility, endurance, and some resistance to physical and energy attacks. He also possesses gills, allowing him to breathe underwater as well as on land, and can swim incredibly fast compared to humans. Llyron is resistant to cold, presumably another adaptation to undersea life. Loa Maximus Lobo Lobo Brothers Lockheed Lockjaw Locus Locust Lodestone Loki Raza Longknife Longshot Lord Chaos Lord Dark Wind Lord Deathstrike Lord of Light Lord of Light (Nathan Tyler) is the father of Tandy Bowen in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Bill Mantlo and Bret Blevins, first appeared in Strange Tales Vol. 2 #1 (April 1987). Nathan Tyler married Melissa Bowen and together they had a daughter named Tandy. As time went on, Melissa grew into a hateful materialistic woman, causing Tyler to leave his home for good.Strange Tales Vol. 2 #2 He left his entire estate to her while he traveled to India to search for enlightenment.Cloak and Dagger #4 He studied under several gurus until he learned how to absorb and distribute light. This power caused the negative effect of killing people and thus would initially only use it on the ones who were dying. However, as time went on he started using it on innocents. He gained a following and earned the name the Lord of Light until one day he ran into his daughter now going by the name Dagger and her friend Tyrone Johnson now known as Cloak. He temporarily cured Tyrone of the darkness and then tried to convert Tandy so that they could both reach godhood. Tyrone and Tandy battled Tyler who was attempting to drain the light from the latter when she refused. Realizing what he had become, Tyler kills himself by diving into Tyrone's cloak and is devoured by the Predator who lived in the Darkforce Dimension.Strange Tales Vol. 2 #1-2 Lord of Light in other media Nathan Tyler, renamed Nathan Bowen, appears in Cloak & Dagger, portrayed by Andy Dylan. This version is a worker at Roxxon. After picking Tandy up from ballet practice, he gets a call about an incident at the Roxxon Gulf Platform and tells them to shut it down. This leads to a car accident that causes Nathan to drive his car off the bridge. While Tandy survived, Nathan didn't which led to Roxxon confiscating his work from his home much to the devastation of Melissa Bowen. Nathan was mentioned when Melissa told Brigid O'Reilly that Nathan was posthumously fired from Roxxon and they confiscated his work. Tyrone later experience a vision of a younger Tandy being unable to do something as it shows Nathan getting suffocated by the executives at Roxxon. This led to Tyrone using his Darkforce abilities to keep a younger Tandy from running away. A hallucination of him appears in "Lotus Eaters", when Tandy and Tyrone enter Nathan's co-worker Ivan Hess' mind. It is revealed that he had been calling him shortly before the Roxxon Gulf Platform blew up. In "Ghost Stories," it is revealed that Nathan was far from perfect and would hit Melissa, crushing Tandy's view of him. In "White Lines," Tandy has a vision of Nathan when she was out with Andre Deschaine. In "Rabbit Hold," Tandy enters the Darkforce Dimension and encounters repressed memories on when Nathan and Melissa had their heated arguments. In "B Sides," Andre uses his powers to see Tandy in different lives. One is where both Nathan and Billy Johnson survived their encounters and the families grew close. The second one has Nathan relocated to Silicon Valley while Tandy follows in his footsteps as a gifted student. The third one had Tandy who left her parents and survived on the streets. In "Level Up," Andre creates a manifestation of Nathan Bowen to mess with Tandy while Tyrone fights his perfect life counterpart. After a brief trade-off that was undone by Andre, Tandy told the manifestation of her father that he will be better than him as she creates a light sword to use on the Nathan Bowen manifestation. Andy Lorimer Lorna the Jungle Girl Lorelei Lani Ubana Asgardian Nancy Lu James Lucas James Leonard Lucas (legally changed to James Greary), is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Marcus McLaurin and Dwayne Turner, first appeared in Cage #3 (June 1992). James Lucas joined the police force at a young age and rose in the ranks, eventually becoming a detective. During the 70's, Lucas teamed up with reporter Constance Molina, Blue Marvel, Kaluu, Blade, and the mysterious woman known as The Bear and formed The Mighty Avengers. They disbanded after their first and only mission.Mighty Avengers Vol. 2 #11-12 James settled down with his wife Esther and they both had two sons: James Jr. and Carl. James had a rough relationship with Carl who was always getting arrested due to being in a gang. When his wife died, James and Carl's relationship was strained even more.Cage #5''Cage'' #17 Years later, James Jr. joined The Corporation which did not settle well with James Sr. due to its racist history.Cage #12 Carl (now known as Luke Cage) rescues James Sr. from Corporation, but is unable to save James Jr. who had transformed into Coldfire. Father and son reconcile, but are driven apart by Esther's memory.Cage #14 Luke asks Jessica Jones to look for James who had remarried and changed his name to James Greary. Though he refuses to speak to Luke initially, he finally sees his son and asks how life is with the Avengers.Mighty Avengers Vol. 2 #8 James Lucas in other media * The character appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man animated series renamed Walter Cage, voiced by Phil LaMarr. He and his wife Amanda are depicted as scientists who created a version of the Super Soldier Serum that gave their son his powers. * James Lucas appeared on the live-action series Luke Cage, portrayed by Reg E. Cathey (as one of his final roles prior to his death in February 2018). An unknown actor portrayed the character as a pastor in Savannah, Georgia who was unfaithful to his wife and started an affair with his secretary Dana Stryker, resulting in his eldest son Willis Stryker. Luke Cage mentions to Claire Temple that his father is still alive but cut off all contact after his second son was sent to Seagate. James appears in season two where he and Luke meet each other after all their years of separation. Luke wants nothing to do with him, despite James claiming that he wants to reconnect. After Etta contracted cancer, James angrily blamed his son. Since then, he has regretted it and has tried to make amends. The two finally talk about the wedge driven between them. James and Luke finally make peace with each other and James presumably returns to Georgia. His voice is heard echoing through Luke's ears while sitting as the new owner of Harlem's Paradise. Lucifer Lucy in the Sky Ludi Luis Luis is a fictional character who originated in the Marvel Cinematic Universe before appearing in Marvel comics. The character, created by Edgar Wright, Joe Cornish, Adam McKay and Paul Rudd, first appeared in the 2015 film Ant-Man. Luis in film Introduced in the 2015 film Ant-Man where he was portrayed by Michael Peña, Luis is Scott Lang's best friend and former cell mate at San Quentin State Prison. Luis' reason for imprisonment was due to him stealing two smoothie machines, which he seems unusually proud of. Due to Scott's estrangement from the ex-wife, Luis lets Scott stay with him and his two friends Dave and Kurt (played by Tip "T.I." Harris and David Dastmalchian respectively). However, Luis' primary reason for doing so was so that Scott could help rob Hank Pym's house. With no other choice, Scott helps him leading into a series of events that starts Scott's eventual reformation and acceptance of the Ant-Man mantle. Later, Scott calls upon Luis and his friends into helping break into Cross Technologies. Luis goes disguised as a security guard and expresses uneasiness, yet excitement at being a "good guy" and then reaffirms this by rescuing a guard he had earlier knocked out. He, along with Dave and Kurt, attempt to aid in Scott's final battle with Darren Cross, but are scared away by the abundance of police officers in the area. At the end of the film, Luis informs Scott that he heard that the Falcon was looking for Scott. In the 2018 sequel Ant-Man and the Wasp where Peña reprised his role, Luis founds X-Con Security Consultants along with Scott, Kurt and Dave. Luis conducts business despite Scott being placed under house arrest (due to the events of the 2016 film Captain America: Civil War), and occasionally takes part in playing with Cassie Lang. When Scott arrives with Hope van Dyne and Hank, Luis happily chooses to work with the three in capturing Ava Starr. Later on, however, Luis, Kurt and Dave are captured by Sonny Burch who injects Luis with truth serum to make him reveal where Scott and Hank are. Through effort, Luis gives up Scott and Hank's location to Burch and Ava. Luis, Kurt and Dave take part in the chase through San Francisco, knocking out Burch and using the truth serum for revenge. After Scott is released from house arrest, Luis works alongside his friend and their company is hired for a new business. Luis in comics Luis made his comic book debut in The Astonishing Ant-Man #1 (December 2015), by Nick Spencer and Ramon Rosanas. He is once again Scott Lang's cell mate, but does not have any speaking lines. He does seem to sympathize with Scott, as he looked helpless watching Scott getting beaten up by other inmates.Astonishing Ant-Man #5 Luis in other media Luis appears in Lego Marvel's Avengers, voiced by Michael Peña. He narrates the "Ant-Man" DLC. Aleksander Lukin Willie Lumpkin Lunatik Lupo Lurking Unknown Lyja References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: L, List of